Of Gryffins and Gargoyles
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Andrea Blossom a long lost relative of Cheryl Blossom leads Tonks to investigate Gryffins and Gargoyles. What answers will she find? Will Archie and his friends be able to find out who the Gargoyle King is? Or will all be lost as the Gargoyle King's reign takes off? Written for December Event's Advent Calendar on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by December Event's Advent Calendar. My prompt was the a Riverdale Crossover. May turn darker in later chapters. It is Riverdale after all. I hope you all enjoy Of Gryffins and Gargoyles.**

The Gargoyle King. That's all that Nymphadora Tonks had heard about since she had gotten to this small town in American called Riverdale. If it wasn't the king himself being referenced it was the game he presided over Gryffins and Gargoyles. She walked into the small diner that she'd heard so much about. Pops was a small Mom and Pop diner that served comfort food Tonks guessed. It looked kind of old school in a way that Tonks had never seen before. The waiter that stopped in front of her was dressed in all white with one of those paper hats that looked like what sailors used to wear.

Just as the waiter was about to start his spiel he was motioned over to a tall dark colored man. Tonks assumed that this was the infamous Pops who the diner was named after. A young raven haired girl in a yellow dress and white apron walked over to her.

"I'm sorry about that," the girls said with a smile. "Welcome to Pops. My name is Veronica. Can I take your order?"

"It's quite alright," Nymphadora told the girl smiling back at her. "What would you suggest?"

"The burgers here are some of the best in country. They go really well with the milkshakes here."

"Then I'll take a bacon cheeseburger with a side of fires and a double chocolate milkshake, please." She then lower her voice and leaned closer to Veronica. "Do you play Gryffins and Gargoyles?"

"I'm sorry. What?"

Tonks didn't expect Veronica to pretend not to know what she was talking about. She looked over at the table a few tables down full of boys in ROTC uniforms who were clustered together and talking in a whisper. She pointed towards them. "You know?" she stated as though Veronica was just playing with her. "Gryffins and Gargoyle. Do you play?"

Veronica looked around as though afraid that someone was about to walk up behind her and hear what she was about to say. "That game is very dangerous," she told Tonks in a whisper. "I wouldn't suggest playing it."

"I was just wondering about it is all." Tonks looked around to make sure no one was listening also. "I've heard about this game from one a friend of mine who has a cousin that lives here. It was all she could talk about when she came back from vacation."

"She didn't bring the game back with her. Did she?"

Tonks shook her head. "I'm guessing that's a good thing though. Andrea told me her younger cousin Cheryl and her girlfriend were obsessed with the game." Tonks grimaced. "She said the game kind of held a magical vibe to it and it wasn't something due to the name."

"We can't talk about this now," Veronica said writing down the order that Tonks had given her earlier. "I get off work in a few minutes and we can talk more then."

She watched as Veronica walked off to put her order in. The younger girl seemed really nervous to talk about this game and it was hard to not notice that Veronica knew Andrea's cousin Cheryl. A few minutes went past with Tonks in deep thought about who she should talk to next about this game when Veronica came back with her food.

"Thank you, Veronica," Tonks said as she picked up fry still deep in thought.

Veronica bustled off to go attend to some of the other costumers.

Tonks watched the comings and goings of the diners that ate at Pops while munching on her burger and fries. It wasn't until a red haired girl named Cheryl Blossom came into the diner talking on the phone to Tonks's friend Andrea that things went down hill.

"Andrea," Tonks heard Cheryl scream into the phone. From where Tonks sat she could hear the sounds on the other side of the phone and it sounded like Andrea was having a seizure. She'd heard that that marked a person as someone who has be impacted by the game. Tonks wasn't leaving Riverdale until she came to answer of why this was happening.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter Of Gryffins and Gargoyles.**


End file.
